Recently, electronic devices mounted on an automobile are increased in the level and the variety of functions for the purpose of improving safety, security and comfortableness. This complicates the operation procedure to be performed by a driver. For the purpose of simplifying such a complicated operation, an HMI (Human-Machine Interface) that is matched well with the sense of the driver and is highly easy to operate is desired to operate, for example, a navigation device, an air conditioner, an audio device, a radio or the like.
An HMI proposed as having a high affinity is a haptic device including an input device operable in three-axial directions or having a feedback function.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a three-axial input operation device that restricts the direction of movement of an operation unit such that the operation unit is movable only in X-, Y- and Z-axis directions and detects the position of the operation unit in the X-, Y- and Z-axis directions.
Patent Document 2 discloses an input operation device that holds an operation unit such that the operation unit is rotatable in three-axial directions and is capable of detecting the rotation angle.
Patent Document 3 discloses a haptic device that rotates an operation device in X- and Y-axis directions, detects an amount of relative positional change around each of the axes, and provides a haptic sense to the operation unit by a motor mounted on a rotation mechanism for each of the axes.